Agent Smith
thumb|Agent Smith (Hitman:Blood Money)Agent Smith to powtarzająca się postać w całej serii gier Hitman. Jest on agentem CIA i zupełnym nieudacznikiem. Zazwyczaj wpada do niewoli, jest torturowany i ostatecznie Agent 47 musi go uratować. Czasami daje kilka użytecznych informacji w misjach, takich jak zdjęcie celów, ale zwykle jest to koszt jego uratowania. O ile Agent Smith pojawił się w każdej grze jako więzień, to już w "Hitman 2" w jednej z misji również jako współpracownik i wreszcie jako pracodawca raz w "Krwawej Forsie". Smith jest generalnie przyjaźnie nastawiony do Agenta 47, który nielubi go za bardzo gdyż musi go ciągle ratować. Jest patriotą, zapłacił Agentowi 47 z własnych pieniędzy, aby zatrzymać zabójstwo prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych.To od niego 47 dowiedział się że jest klonem, pokazał mu także ukryte przejście do laboratorium Ort-Meyera. 'Wygląd' 'Hitman: Kryptonim 47' Można spotkać go w dwóch poziomach tej gry, Zabójstwo Lee Honga i The setup. Ma krótkie rude włosy. Jest chudy. Nosi czerwoną bieliznę w misji Zabójstwo Lee Honga. W misji The Setup ma pidżamę pacjenta. 'Hitman: 2 Cichy Zabójca' Spotykamy go znowu w dwóch miejscach. Misje Tubeway Torpedo i Temple City Ambush W Tubeway Torpedo nosi ślady pobicia, ma rude włosy i bokserki we wzór flagi USA. W późniejszej części misji zakłada mundur generała. W Temple City Ambush, jest ubrany jak strażnicy i zabójcy, stanowczo za dużo wypił. 'Hitman: Kontrakty' Spotykamy go w remaku misji "Zabójstwo Lee Honga" Wygląda tak samo jak w części pierwszej, ma również identyczną rolę. 'Hitman: Krwawa Forsa' Spotykamy go w dwóch misjach. Flatline i A Dance with the Devil. Tym razem Smith ma krótsze włosy. Musimy go odbić z kliniki w Kaliforni. Przyjmujemy od niego misję Amendment XXV, gdzie zastępuje on rolę Diany. Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie Można zobaczyć go w Pliku ICA na temat Blake'a Dextera. Widziany jest w aktach Blake'a Dextera. Jest tak samo ubrany jak w Hitman: Blood Money. 'Hitman 2007 (film)' Pojawia się w scenie w restauracji gdzie rozmawia z Niką oraz pod koniec filmu. Smith wygląda całkiem inaczej niż w grach. Jest o wiele starszy, ma siwe włosy i nosi elegancki garnitur. Poza tym o ile w grach jest postacią dość nieudaczną, w filmie daje wrażenie profesjonalisty. HITMAN (2016) Pojawia się w misji Situs Inversus. Smith powraca i tym razem znów nosi swoje bokserki. Można go znaleźć i uratować w zamrażarce kostnicy, po czym Smith daje Agentowi 47 chip RFID, który otwiera wszystkie drzwi. HITMAN 2 (2018) Pojawia się w trybie Sniper Assassin na mapie snajperskiej w Hantu Port. Smith ponownie może zostać uratowany przez Agenta 47 przed Skrzynią Wysyłkową strzelając w nią. Dzięki temu gracz odblokuje osiągnięcie "On The Waterfront". Pojawienia w misjach ' '''Hitman: Codename 47 ' * Zabójstwo Lee Honga * The Setup 'Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ' * Tubeway Torpedo * Temple City Ambush 'Hitman: Contracts ' * Lee Hong Assassination 'Hitman: Blood Money ' * Flatline * Amendment XXV (zleceniodawca) 'HITMAN ' * Situs Inversus 'HITMAN 2 ' * Hantu Port '''Galeria ' Smith 2.jpg|Smith w piżamie pacjenta azylu (Hitman: Codename 47) Smith.jpg|Smith torturowany przez Rosyjskiego oficera (Hitman: Silent Assasin) ' Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman: Codename 47 Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman 3: Contracts Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman 4: Blood Money Kategoria:Postacie w filmie Hitman Kategoria:VIP-y